Le miroir aux alouettes
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Des étoiles naissaient dans les yeux des garçons lorsque tu les croisais. Et tu croyais, pauvre enfant, que c’était là toute ta puissance.' POV Narcissa


Bonjour les gens **:)**

Me voici avec un petit OS un peu particulier qui met en scène Narcissa et Sirius (Un Sirius tout beau, tout jeune, tout frais, mesdemoiselles à mon cri, partez !! Hum. Oui, donc je disais...). Je n'en fais pas un couple à proprement parler mais il y a tout de même un bon fond de romance parce que ça serait bien moins amusant (et tragique) sinon ! Eh oui. Comme je tiens compte de tout le déroulement des livres, ça ne va pas être une histoire où elle finit par s'enfuir je ne sais pas trop où avec lui.

Bref. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et je dédicace cet OS à ma petite **Philomoon**, ma D.01 d'amour (c'était quand même ton idée de couple **;)**

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, tout à Madame JKR qui a tué Sirius chéri.

**Titre :** Le miroir aux alouettes.

**Résumé :** 'Des étoiles naissaient dans les yeux des garçons lorsque tu les croisais. Et tu croyais, pauvre enfant, que c'était là toute ta puissance...'

**Rating :** J'ai mis un K+ par pure précaution. Moi et les ratings, on est pas pote, on se comprend pas mais voilà, vous l'aurez tous compris, y'a rien d'extraordinaire qui puisse choquer les âmes sensibles.

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

Tous ces mots que tu as eu__ tant de mal à dompter aujourd'hui s'envolent et, sous la lumière blafarde qui s'échappe de ton chevet – parce qu'il est tout illuminé, tu le sais, autours de toi on n'a posé que ce blanc qu'on réserve à ceux qui sont presque morts –, il y a aussi tes pensées qui se figent, s'arrachent à une image, quelques souffles chauds. Peut-être parce que, des acteurs de cette vieille comédie, il ne reste que toi. Toi et personne d'autre. Alors ça te revient en plein dans le ventre au moment même où tu croyais en être libéré. Ce sont ces souvenirs que tu pensais avoir brûlé dans ton feu de cheminée, ces souvenirs qui plissaient ton front mais que tu prenais soin de maquiller chaque jour. Et qui explosent au milieu de cette chambre mortuaire, au milieu de ces ombres que tu ne reconnais plus._

_Il fait froid. Tu le sais parce que tu reconnais la sensation de picotement mais ça ne te fait rien, absolument rien sous tes trois couvertures de laines. _

_Tu trembles. Parfois, tu respires et tu gémis un peu trop fort__ alors on se penche vers toi et on murmure des mots que tu ne comprends pas. Parfois, aussi, tu les regardes et tu leurs souris, à ces ombres, parce que tu sais que parmi eux, il y a ton fils. Et tu voudrais tout au fond de ta gorge trouver la force de l'appeler, de le serrer dans tes bras, une dernière fois, et de lui raconter tout de cette vie qui s'échappe mais que tu avais tant aimé, sous ses apparences. Tant aimé… _

_Tu n'y arrives pas. Déjà parce que tu n'en as plus la force, et puis aussi parce que… parce que __tu dis que c'est trop tard. Que ça ne sert plus à rien d'en parler. Alors tu fermes les yeux. _

_Elles reviennent. Lentement. Elles se dessinent sous tes paupières. Ce sont des images que tu as tellement __préservées qu'elles se sont teintées d'une sensation inexprimable. Comme si tu y étais. Les mots n'ont pas eu le temps de les abîmer alors tu souris mais si légèrement que tu es la seule à le savoir parce que, à l'air libre, ce sourire semble se noyer sous trop de peines agglutinées._

_Tu te souviens._

_Tu t'appelles Narcissa Black, tu as seize ans et des poussières ; tu n'étais encore qu'une gosse à cette époque et tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne parce qu'il y a des fois où l'explicite plébiscite l'implicite. Un secret reste un secret._

_Mais quand même. C'est un secret qu'on revoit dans le noir pour pouvoir correctement le cacher. Maintenant il fait noir. Tout au fond de ton cœur, il fait comme si on avait renversé des litres et des litres d'encres. À n'en plus rien voir, à couvrir jusqu'au étoiles._

_Donc tu __te souviens. Et ça, personne n'a besoin de le savoir._

J'avais arrêté d'attendre quelque chose de vrai dans la vie. Quelque chose qui prenait au cœur et s'éclatait dans la gorge comme on en parlait partout. À seize ans, je me plaisais à paraître abusée, désabusée, déshabillée par les strass et les paillettes. Je m'ornais de bijoux coûteux et de sourires hautains parce qu'on m'avait bien élevée et dans ces soirées mondaines où les Sangs-purs faisaient le tour des filles dignes de leur rang, je me taisais et laissais le regard des hommes couler sur moi. C'était amusant. Je les voyais tourner et sourire. Juger. De haut en bas. Celle-ci était présentable, sortable, et vraiment jolie Mais celle-là était un meilleur parti.

_Des étoiles naissaient dans les yeux des garçons lorsque tu les croisais. Et tu croyais, pauvre enfant, que c'était là toute ta puissance._

Et je m'y reconnaissais, dans ce monde aveuglé par l'apparence. Quand je fermais les yeux, mon image se reflétait et j'avais le cœur qui gonflait. C'était un noir, une pause. Et je me disais que, tant qu'à ne rien voir, autant chérir mes démons d'un soir. Pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, gâtée par les bonnes étoiles, je me complaisais dans mon propre cliché et souriais lorsque je croisais les yeux brillants des sangs impurs. Je devinais cette étincelle de haine qui devenait presque palpable lorsque je commandais le champagne. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose. L'envie. La jalousie. Les grimaces qui se dessinaient au coin des lèvres, les yeux qui glissaient sur les gallions qui remplissaient mes poches, et… ils se détournaient. Serraient les dents en me croisant. Me trouvaient belle mais préféraient mourir plutôt que de lancer un dernier regard.

Seize ans, c'était un bel âge. À peine sortie de la coquille, prête à me cogner violement à la vie en brûlant mes ailes d'enfant dans une belle incandescence. Je ne le savais pas, ne l'imaginais même pas, à cette époque, que derrière le miroir, il pouvait y avoir autre chose que de l'indifférence.

Eh puis il y a eu l'hiver.

Déjà Andromeda faisait scandale de par ses espérances en s'entichant de ce stupide moldu qui n'avait et n'eu jamais rien de plus à lui offrir que le déshonneur le plus total, une vie de misère à se serrer la ceinture lorsque la fin du mois arrivait et une gamine insupportable.

Bellatrix fascinait les hommes aves ses tendres folies et ses mots claquants. Parfois, elle tournait en rond et ne voulait rien dire, mais le regard des autres la faisait rire. Délicatement, en glissant ses doigts sur les peaux brûlantes.

Moi, je commençais chacune de mes phrases par un pronom personnel et je souriais avec une innocence travaillée lorsqu'on me parlait. Mais moi, je n'étais ni folle ni amoureuse, et c'était peut-être là tout le problème.

Je me foutais de moi-même.

Le dimanche du premier février était un de ces jours où l'on avait simplement envie de s'enfoncer sous les couvertures et de rester sans bouger à regarder le feu brûler dans la cheminée avec une tasse de café. Noir.

Mais le dimanche ne se passait pas ainsi, chez nous. Les cafés devant la cheminée, c'était bon pour les pauvres, et tant pis si les pauvres étaient trop pauvre pour avoir la cheminée, nous, nous étions trop bien élevés pour boire autre part que dans notre salle à manger notre pathétique petite tasse de café.

Sur l'immense table en marbre, donc. Décor planté. Famille accrochée. Et les hommes parlaient argent, et les femmes critiquaient, et les enfants partaient après avoir mangés. Parce qu'ils dérangeaient, évidemment. On n'allait tout de même pas raconter l'avancement de la guerre, avec son lot de morts, devant des adolescents plongés dans leur bulle qu'entretenait joliment Poudlard. Fallait pas les traumatiser. Fallait pas leurs donner différents avis, fallait pas qu'Andromeda s'y lance et que Bellatrix s'enflamme.

Alors elles claquaient la porte. Bien fort, en pinçant les lèvres. Parfois, ma tante Walburga rappelait Bellatrix et la laisser assister aux discussions parce qu'elle l'adorait, cette petite Black pleine de vitalités et d'idéologies. Parfois, elle sifflait aussi deux ou trois mots à Andromeda qui blêmissait légèrement en partant.

Moi je me contentais de sourire en remontant les escaliers mais je ne retournais jamais dans ma chambre. Je continuais. Au troisième, il y avait une petite trappe qui menait au grenier, ou à ce qui avait un jour servi de grenier mais qui n'était à présent qu'une partie enterrée de la maison, où chaque objet jaunissait un peu plus tous les jours.

J'aimais cette solitude incertaine qu'il me procurait. Il y avait là dedans des générations et des générations de Black. Ce vieux cheval à bascule, ces poupées en porcelaine avec leurs yeux de verre, ce vieux tourne-disque et ces milliers, milliers de livres, de bijoux et de portraits enfouis sous des centimètres de poussières. Des vieux visages hautains qu'on ne pouvait plus placer nulle part, des personnages sans importance qui s'étaient fondu dans la masse. Et parmi eux, il y en avait un en particulier. L'image d'une fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui me ressemblaient et que j'avais ressorti des ombres quelques années en arrière. Sur le cadre, on pouvait lire son nom en lettre d'or : _Eunyce Black, 1602-1616_.

Et je l'aimais bien, au-delà de toute la stupidité qui pouvait frapper à l'idée de s'attacher ne serait qu'un peu au portrait d'une gosse morte des siècles en arrière. Mais tout de même. Je l'aimais bien pour de vrai.

À quatorze ans, elle était morte de la Grippe du Dragon, qui avait sévie en Europe pendant tout un été. Elle avait eu ses rêves. Ses robes, ses bijoux et ses poupées de porcelaine. Et en une semaine, elle avait compris qu'elle allait mourir au fond de son lit, bordée par les servantes qui se contentaient d'obéir, et qu'elle n'entrerait dans aucun souvenir.

La première fois que je l'avais sorti de la rangé des portraits, elle avait pincé les lèvres et était partie rendre visite à je-ne-sais-qui. J'avais attendu. Cinq ou six minutes. Alors elle était revenue et s'amusait depuis à vivre à travers chacun de mes pas.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge.

Plus tard, je veux dire bien des années après cette froide journée de février, bien des années après avoir épousé Lucius et avoir perdu Andromeda et Sirius, j'ai voulu récupérer son portrait. Ça m'avait pris au réveil, peut-être parce qu'il neigeait et que je tremblais sous mes couvertures, ou peut-être parce que le miroir m'avait renvoyé l'image de cette adulte que j'étais devenue en si peu de temps… Dans tous les cas, je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé et ce fut peut-être mieux ainsi. Je ne sais pas.

Cette après-midi là, Bellatrix est restée parler avec la famille et Andromeda n'est même pas descendue manger. Elle allait bientôt partir. Mes parents s'en doutaient mais ne disaient rien, évitaient ses regards et changeaient de sujet lorsqu'elle arrivait. Il y avait ce malaise persistant qui engloutissait la famille lorsqu'elle se tenait au milieu d'une pièce, tête baissée. Alors elle finissait toujours par fuir. Elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde et mangeait en trois minutes lorsque nous étions seules.

Lorsque je suis sortie, je n'ai pas tout de suite entendue les pas derrière moi. Je suis montée et je me suis hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'échelle qui menait au grenier. Je tendais les bras et j'avais l'impression qu'avec plus d'ambition, je pourrais un jour toucher le bleu du ciel.

_Mais il y avait toujours ce plafond immaculé pour t'arrêter._

_Et puis il y avait ta vie, ton rang à tenir, ton avenir doré… Quand tu regardais en haut, tu ne voyais rien, rien d'autre que ce blanc trop pur pour être vrai, ce trop-plein de perfection qui donnait froid le dos. Il y avait alors un vertige qui naissait au creux de ta gorge alors tu redescendais doucement sur terre, tu touchais le marbre glacé sur lequel tu marchais et tu avais envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps, de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'on te coupe le souffle tellement cette histoire te semblait brusquement ridicule._

_Au final, tu n'as jamais essayé de t'envoler et tu ne regrettes rien ou presque. Tu l'as eu, ton avenir sans faille auquel tu aspirais. Ce n'était même pas une question de choix, c'était simplement que tu ne voyais ta vie que comme ça, avec Lucius et Drago, dans ce manoir trop grand pour trois en valsant le vendredi soir et fumant dans tes moments de désespoir__. Tu l'as eu. Mais Lui… Lui c'est peut-être ta seule angoisse, même aux milieux des guerres tu ne tremblais pas, même ton époux à Azkaban, quelle importance, tu te disais qu'il s'en sortira, vous vous en sortiez toujours, mais Lui, c'était tellement autre chose, c'était tellement plus brillant que parfois, tu te demandes s'il était vraiment avec toi ce jour-là._

_Lui qui t'as rejoint parce qu'il ne savait pas trop aller, Lui qui s'ennuyait et voulait partir trop loin pour toi._

Quand j'ai posé le pied sur la première marche, il a crié :

« Hé ! Attends ! Je peux monter, aussi ? »

Je me suis retournée et j'ai sauté de l'échelle comme si elle m'avait brûlé lorsque j'ai croisé son regard. L'innocence incarnée.

J'avais voulu répondre que non, qu'il était à moi ce grenier, juste à moi, et que je n'avais aucune envie de le partager avec quelqu'un qui allait finir par nous trahir mais Il a été plus rapide que moi et le temps que j'ouvre la bouche pour m'opposer, Il était déjà monté et découvrait, un sourire aux lèvres, tous ces objets que le temps n'était pas parvenu à tuer.

« C'est qui ? »

Quand je l'ai rejoins, il était penché sur le portrait d'Eunyce et elle lui souriait en écarquillant ses yeux clairs. Alors je me suis sentie forcée de lui annoncer voici Sirius, mon cousin germain, voici Eunyce, une lointaine tante, et leurs sourires se sont agrandis. J'ai détourné mon regard et j'ai sentie l'angoisse du moment à venir monter.

Je l'ai détesté. À cette seconde précise, de toutes mes forces, j'ai souhaité qu'il disparaisse de nos vies, qu'il s'enterre dans sa traîtrise, dans ses concepts d'unité. J'ai serré les doigts, crispé les lèvres et j'ai fermé les yeux, comme si ces simples gestes pouvaient tout effacer.

Si seulement ils avaient pu tout faire disparaître…

_Tu te demander parfois ce que ta vie aurait pu être s'il n'était pas parti. Si l'amour aurait pu voir le jour, si tu aurais pu changer. Et puis tu rejettes cette idée au loin, tu regardes Lucius et tu te dis que finalement, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de rien. Que c'était très bien sans Sirius._

_Il n'avait rien à t'offrir, juste quelques utopies._

Il était comme un gosse dans un magasin de bonbon. Il regardait partout, se penchait, touchait et riait. Ses fossettes se creusaient et ses yeux brillaient.

_Ils étaient remplis de milliers d'étoiles et ce n'était pas juste. Il aurait dû t'en donner quelques unes._

_Il aurait dû rester._

_T'aimer._

_Faire de ses rêves une vérité. Mais dis-moi, l'amour, c'est quoi ? Toutes ces conneries qu'on raconte pour la beauté du geste… mais ce n'est qu'un geste et ça fini toujours par faire mal. On tombe de tellement haut lorsqu'on croise notre reflet dans un miroir…_

« Hé ! Regarde ! »

Il tenait une boîte à bijoux vide. Et une mélodie s'est élevée. Elle a résonné, m'a transpercé le cœur tandis que la danseuse tournoyait encore et encore, sans répit, sans se demander pourquoi et j'ai…

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Il a laissé la boîte ouverte et m'a regardé. A attendu un signe, quelque chose que je n'étais pas capable de lui offrir, peut-être. Je me suis rapprochée de lui et je me suis penchée au-dessus de la danseuse. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis dit que moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu tourner en tendant les bras, sans rien avoir à penser.

Et puis Sirius a dit :

« Tu sais, je vais partir. »

J'ai hoché la tête et je me suis redressée sans quitter la petite statue des yeux. _Je vais partir._ J'ai eu envie de rire. _Lâche._

« Comment tu fais, toi, hein ? »

Je n'ai plus voulu recroiser son regard.

« Comment je fais quoi ?

– Pour être comme ça. Garder la tête haute en croyant tout ce qu'on te dit. Tu t'en fous ? Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'ils te manipulent, qu'ils te modèlent à leur image alors qu'ils ne s'intéressent qu'à eux-mêmes ?

– Mais toi aussi, Sirius… Tu es comme eux.

– Non.

– Si. Parce que si tu étais différent… tu ne fuirais pas. Tu ne tournerais pas le dos en hurlant au scandale. C'est trop facile.

– Non. »

J'ai répété :

« C'est trop facile. »

Il s'est crispé. J'ai continué :

« Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu te rends compte ? Partir… Croire que tu peux tirer un trait sur nous de cette façon, sans regarder en arrière. Partir, quelle idée… On a le même sang, on est pareil. Regarde-nous, on a les mêmes mains, le même nez, tu nous ressemble et tu ne pourras jamais oublier d'où tu viens. Tu n'en as pas toujours eu honte, hein. C'est bien de dire que tu t'appelles Sirius Black lorsque tu veux baiser tes putes. Ça fait classe. Tu te pavanes et t'as le sourire jusqu'aux yeux. Et là… là, tu viens me dire que c'est nous les salauds, les gens sales… C'est trop facile.

– Je n'ai pas…

– Peut-être. Je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas important. »

Un lourd silence a envahi le grenier et la mélodie m'a soudain donnée envie de pleurer.

J'ai entendu Sirius s'éloigner. Quelques pas loin de moi, juste par principe. Le plancher grinçait, la musique s'estompait ; je me suis mordue la langue mais les souvenirs ont continué à m'envahir.

Et brusquement, Sirius est revenu vers moi et a refermé la boîte.

_Clic clac._ Fin du sourire. Et le silence qui m'enveloppe toute entière.

« Quand j'étais gosse… – sa voix se brisa légèrement – Quand j'étais gosse aussi je voulais être comme mon père, tu sais. »

_Adorable._

« Mais les Doloris, y'avait pas besoin. Les claques, les insultes et toute cette haine, ces principes à se coller… Ils sont tous plus fous les uns que les autres et ils finiront par se détruire sans l'aide de personne. Toi, t'es encore dans ton cocon, t'es mignonne comme tout, tu t'y crois, tu t'y perds, mais tu vas voir qu'ils te feront épouser un con qui te frappera lorsque tu ne t'inclineras pas devant chacune de ses paroles et tu reproduiras exactement le même schéma que tes parents. C'est ça que tu veux ?

– C'est toi que j'aurais dû épouser… »

Il a cherché une lueur au fond de mon regard. Ne l'a pas trouvé. _Mauvaise idée, cousin_. J'étais comme un mur. Mon visage n'était rien, rien qu'une couverture que je parais de couleur. Chaque matin, je redessinais le contour de mes lèvres en rouge et je me noyais sous le fond de teint et le mascara. Et il n'en ressortait qu'un vide.

Les sentiments, ça prenait trop de place. C'était gênant et ça ne savait pas se taire. Mieux valait les tuer.

« Andromeda aussi va partir. »

Il voulait me faire du mal. Ça n'a pas marché, je me suis contentée d'un sourire.

« Tant mieux pour elle.

– Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ce monde à qui tu tiennes, dis-moi ?

– Non. Tu pourrais t'en aller, maintenant, s'il te plait ?

– Encore une chose, Cissy.

– Narcissa.

– Tu penseras à moi lorsque tu ouvriras les yeux sur la réalité ?

– Ils sont déjà bien ouverts, ne t'en fais pas.

– Je partirais dans une semaine.

– Tant mieux pour toi. »

Une ombre a traversé ses étoiles et il a tendu une main vers ma joue. Je n'ai pas bougé. Il m'a frôlé puis s'est détourné.

« On s'entendait bien, tu te souviens, quand on était gosses…

Tu l'as dit toi-même, Sirius : on n'était que des gosses et les gosses s'aiment toujours. Ils ne réfléchissent pas plus loin, ne savent pas pourquoi, ne comprennent rien.

– Moi, je te trouvais belle.

– Je sais. »

Coup d'œil. Mes dents se sont enfoncées dans ma lèvre.

« Tu me l'avais dit… une fois. »

Il hocha la tête et j'ai eu une seconde de faiblesse. Il s'en est aperçu, à peine, et sa main a glissé dans le mienne.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Je n'ai pas bougé.

« Non, tu ne veux pas. Je suis toutes ces illusions que tu fuis à ton tour, toutes ces vraies histoires d'amour. Je le sais. Sûrement qu'on se ressemble, qu'on s'assemble, mais tu t'éloignes de plus en plus. Tu vieillis, tu te lasses. Tu as choisi la tranquillité, celle-là même qui me fait trembler. Mais on s'est aimé. Tu t'en rappelles ? »

Je n'ai pas répondu.

« Pendant des années… »

Il s'est penché vers moi, mes mains se sont détendues et ma bouche s'est entrouverte. Je saignais. Un peu. Rien de grave.

Il a essuyé le sang du bout des doigts avant de m'embrasser. Je me souviens encore de la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes et je n'ai même pas pensé que ça pouvait paraître mièvre. Il m'a enlacé. J'ai penché la tête.

Je ne sais plus à quel moment ma robe est tombée. Les parfums, les caresses… je m'y suis perdue. Des parfums plus coûteux et des caresses plus tendres sont venus se mélanger derrière. En cinquante ans, on a largement le temps d'oublier.

Il faisait noir et j'ai vu nos deux silhouettes se refléter sur un vieux miroir brisé. Alors j'ai pensé : Sept ans de malheur. Sept ans seulement ? On survivra, on est fort.

On n'a pas survécu.

Je nous croyais invincible mais Dieu qu'on ne l'était pas…

_Vous avez étanché la soif d'ardeur de vos cœurs. La chaleur de sa peau contre la tienne t'aurais presque fait mal si tu n'avais pas été si ivre de ses baisers, si tu ne t'étais pas penché encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève doucement cette couche de débauche qui t'allais si mal et redessine contre ton front l'ébauche d'un espoir qui s'en était aller._

_Ça t'a rallumé quelque chose et tu as eu droit à une seconde, juste une. Une seconde d'éternité, et puis le silence glaçant, le vent qui se remet à souffler et le froid qui te pénètre toute entière t'as fait comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas, que tu ne voulais pas._

On s'est rhabillé sans s'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Des larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Des larmes qui n'ont jamais coulées.

Avant de redescendre, il m'a regardé et a dit :

« C'est une belle connerie, n'est-ce pas, la vie.

Sûrement. »

Il a fait un pas vers moi mais j'ai reculé. Alors il a hoché la tête en souriant mais son sourire sonnait faux, froid, distant… Comme une espérance qu'on brise sans remord.

« Aller… On a encore pleins de belles années à vivre.

– Tu vas vraiment partir ?

– J'en ai besoin. On a tous un manque à combler et je t'ai bien proposé de me suivre mais…

– Non.

– Non, a-t-il répété plus lentement. Non. C'est notre facile, hein. Alors non. »

Je ne lui ai pas rendu son sourire. C'est mon cœur qui se remettait à battre, que je sentais jusqu'au fond de mon ventre et qui me faisait un putain de mal.

Je n'ai pas voulu voir son ombre disparaître. Je suis partie dans ma chambre et je me suis remaquillée.

Quand les souvenirs reviennent me hanter, plus froids que jamais, je prends mon temps pour me convaincre que ça n'a plus aucune importance ; ou du moins plus autant qu'avant. Mais quoiqu'en disent les apparences, je ne suis pas si forte et j'ai parfois tendance à me perdre dans ce passé, dans cette journée d'hiver où je n'avais encore que seize ans.

Et je me souviens de cette sensation qui est née en moi lorsqu'il m'a enlacé et de son souffle brûlant sur ma nuque.

Maintenant, c'est fini. Fini, terminé, déchiré. Au fond, est-ce que ça a vraiment un jour commencé ?

_Une semaine plus tard, il est parti. Il vous a tous laissé crever dans votre magnifique bulle dorée et toi, tu t'es mariée, t'as eu un gosse, t'as appris à pleurer comme à rire, t'as gagné aussi souvent que tu as perdu… Il est mort et tu as vécu. Ou plutôt survécu, avec toute la classe qu'il te restait, sans jamais te départir des souvenirs amers._

_À présent, tes doigts sont crispés sur ceux de ton fils. Tu entends quelqu'un qui pleure et qui pleure encore à tes côtés mais tu entends aussi les babillements d'un enfant qui ne voit pas venir la chute._

_Tu esquisses un sourire. Un vrai, cette fois, un de ceux que tu n'as jamais esquissé auparavant._

_Et tu te dit que finalement, ça aurait pu être pire._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé, malgré le couple un peu particulier !

En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS (mon premier !). Je pensais pourtant pas être aussi inspirée.

Une **review** pour la route ? **:D**

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
